Y caer en la cuenta de que eres idiota
by usu666
Summary: Idiota. Alguna vez me lo habían dicho; otras, yo mismo lo sabía; pero nunca mi propia estupidez me había golpeado tan de lleno. YAOI


_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_La historia es tooooda mía... xP_

* * *

><p><strong>Y caer en la cuenta de que eres idiota<strong>

Estoy borracho. Kiba se ha quedado dormido, el muy cabrón. Se suponía que él tenía que avisarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me puso esto en el pelo? Más de media hora, seguro. Me levanto y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Joder, todo me da vueltas. Meto la cabeza en la bañera, abro la ducha y el agua chorrea negra por la loza blanca. ¿Qué coño he hecho? Una estupidez, como tantas otras, desde que me lié con el bastardo. Aunque creo que esta vez me he superado a mí mismo. Idiota.

Cuando el agua comienza a caer clara, cierro el grifo y me seco con una toalla. Al mirarme al espejo, tengo que acercarme para reconocerme. Estoy perdido en mi propia imagen cuando una voz en el salón me saca de mi ensimismamiento. La reunión sigue y él acaba de llegar. Después de follarse a una rubia tonta con la falda demasiado corta y las bragas demasiado sueltas. Siempre rubias. Sabía cómo era, hace demasiado tiempo que somos amigos. Aquí el único estúpido soy yo. Pero él me miraba con esos ojos que son todo pupila y a mí no me hacía falta nada más para correrme. Idiota.

No quiero entrar al salón todavía. Tal vez después de otra cerveza. La música está demasiado alta y el ambiente muy cargado. Demasiado humo para un piso tan pequeño. Alcohol, risas, conversaciones de besugos. No sé a quién se le ocurrió invitarlos a todos esta noche, invitarlo a él. Shikamaru dice que Sasuke no sabe lo que hace, que tiene miedo de aceptar lo que quiere, que se parece demasiado a mí. Yo creo que Shikamaru piensa demasiado y que Sasuke simplemente es gilipollas. Un gilipollas que quiso saber qué se sentía al follarse a un tío, a su mejor amigo. Me dirijo a la cocina y, joder, yo y mi puta mala suerte. Cierra la nevera después de sacar una lata y se gira. Me mira y sus ojos, ahogados en alcohol, me devuelven el desconcierto que siente su dueño. Supongo que tendré que hacer las presentaciones: "Sasuke, tinte de pelo". "Encantado". "Igualmente". Y sigue observándome con el ceño fruncido. Se acerca, lleva una mano a mi pelo y sujeta un mechón. Está mojado y, al tirar de él, una gota de agua cae y aterriza en mi mejilla. Me confunde. Me confunde que la retire con el pulgar y que su vista esté fija en mis labios. Se acerca más. No...

—No...

Cierras los ojos y sonríes. No sonrías. No quieras besarme, no como besas a cualquiera que se deje. Vuelves a intentarlo y yo soy incapaz de negarme de nuevo. Idiota. Rozas tus labios con los míos, los deslizas por la comisura de la boca, la mejilla, la sien... y llegas hasta mi oreja.

—Te quiero —mi silencio, como aquella vez, consigue que resoples soltando el aire por la nariz—. No me crees...

¿Cómo podría?

Te separas de mí con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Te ves abatido. ¿Es resignación eso que veo en ti? Miras mi pelo, tan negro como el tuyo, y frunces el ceño.

—Estaría bien que todo pudiese cambiar con la misma facilidad... —te das media vuelta y sales por la puerta. Y podría jurar que te he oído decir "... que tú me quisieras".

¿Que yo te... quisiera? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta, joder? Hay que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta de que... No. Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Abro los ojos con ese descubrimiento flotando en ellos. En esta extraña lucidez alcohólica, soy consciente de que nunca te lo he dicho. Jamás. Siempre ocultando ese sentimiento detrás de la amistad para no ver tu rechazo, para no salir herido. Tú te acercaste a mí con el aliento caliente y yo solo me dejé hacer. Acepté tu cuerpo y tus palabras, pero no confié en ellas. Así, pensé, me dolería menos tu posterior indiferencia. Idiota.

Me dirijo al salón con zancadas grandes, ansiosas. Estás bebiendo y hablando con Sai. Demasiado cerca. Nunca te has interesado por él, no te cae del todo bien, ¿por qué ahora...? Él sonríe y apoya una mano en tu cintura, y se retira el pelo negro de la frente mientras se aproxima más a ti.

—Sasuke —oyes mi voz y te das la vuelta, y el movimiento hace que el estúpido de Sai quite su estúpida mano de ahí. Vuelves a mirarme y levantas una ceja, esperando algo más que tu nombre. ¿Lo has dicho en serio? Sé que notas mi indecisión porque siempre has podido leerme mejor que nadie. Hazlo una vez más, vamos. Abres la boca para decir algo, pero te callas. Me agarras por la muñeca y te encaminas hacia la puerta tirando de mí.

En el pasillo, esperas paciente a que ocurra algo. Hace frío y no dejas de mirarme. Ahora es mi turno, ¿verdad? Salvo la distancia con un par de pasos tranquilos y te beso. Devoro tu boca y me pego más a ti. No me rechazas. Y caigo en la cuenta de que es la primera vez que soy yo quien da el primer paso. Me separo relamiéndome los labios y sonrío como un idiota. Debe ser el alcohol. Aquí acaba todo.

—Te quiero.

* * *

><p><em>Este es un one-shotdrabble que se publicó en el número cinco de la revista que coedito, gracias a la insistencia de mi compañera y amiga Rave y su mala leche (ahora mismo te odio un poco)._

_Por cierto, aprovecho para hacer publi. En la web de la revista, hemos implementado un sitio para subir fics. Estamos empezando, así que por ahora el sitio es bastante "íntimo", pero no dudes en pasarte por allí y subir tus fics yaoi. Gracias por leer hasta aquí xP_

_La dirección: _www-solohumo-com_ (ya sabes que no nos dejan poner enlaces, así que sustituye los guiones por puntos. Después, una vez dentro de la web, pincha en "fanfics"). ¡Nos vemos por allí!_


End file.
